L'exil d'une Reine
by AsdeCoeur
Summary: Tu étais en plein examen dans ton lycée quand, soudainement, quatre inconnus te kidnappent et t'entrainent dans des plaines sauvages dont tu ignorais l'existence. Petit à petit, des souvenirs profondément oubliés te reviennent et tu dois faire face à la réalité. Tu devras combattre au près de Thorin Ecu de Chêne pour retrouver la mémoire et faire un choix.


**Donc voilà ce qui était anciennement : Mon aventure en terre du Milieu. Je l'ai amélioré et corrigé. Il restera sûrement encore des petites fautes qui trainent mais beaucoup moins. J'ai aussi rajouté des passages et mixé le chapitre 1 et 2. L'histoire ne suivra plus la trame "originale" de l'ancienne histoire même si les premiers chapitres sont très proches des deux anciens !**

**L'oeuvre de Tolkien ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que des empreints ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe. Pas un mot, pas un soupir, pas un brin de rire. Seul, le bruit de nos stylos qui courraient sur des feuilles autrefois vierge était audible. Le professeur, assit à son bureau, nous scrutait de ses yeux sombres. Si une seule personne osait tricher, il le saurait immédiatement. Nos cerveaux en ébullition étaient concentrés sur cette phrase : Etre Chretien au Moyen Age. Notre sujet de commentaire occupait toutes nos pensés. Je mordillais le bout de mon stylo tout en essayant de trouver la problématique qui irait le mieux à ma rédaction. Comment, au Moyen Age, vivait un Chretien ? Ou, Quels étaient les fonctions et le mode de vie des chrétiens au Moyen Age ? Je n'arrivais pas à trouver laquelle de deux étaient la meilleure et, les minutes défilaient à une vitesse impressionnantes.

Finalement, rattrapée par le temps, j'en pris une des deux au hasard. De toute façon les deux convenaient parfaitement. Cette évaluation, il fallait que je la réussisse car, ayant raté celle d'anglais, je ne voulais pas que ma moyenne chute trop brutalement. Je n'étais pas une élève modèle et mes résultats étaient hétérogènes mais, j'avais beaucoup d'ambition dans la vie et je savais que mes pas me mènerais loin. Bien sur, on était en plein premier trimestre et l'année ne faisait que commencer mais je ne voulais pas passer au deuxième trimestre avec un bulletin catastrophique. Evidemment, je n'avais pas trop de soucis à me faire. L'année prochaine, je serais en prépa et j'aurais mon bac avec la mention section européenne. Mais, il ne fallait pas que je me repose sur mes lauriers ! Et me relâchée serait faire une bêtise.

Je m'appelais Maud et j'avais 17 ans. Je dis "je m'appelais" car je reçus tout au long de ma vie un nombre incalculables de prénoms dont la moitié me sortis vite de la tête. Maud, c'était le prénom que je portais avant que ma vie ne sois chamboulée entièrement. J'étais une fille simple, qui s'inquiétais énormément de ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle, qui ne disait jamais ce qu'elle pensait au fond et qui, sans être malheureuse, ne faisait jamais ce qu'elle désirait entièrement. Elle était très timide et peu sûr d'elle alors qu'elle cachait tellement de bonne chose. C'est avec cette demoiselle que j'ai commencé mon histoire, en plein contrôle, alors que je m'inquiétais de la note que je pourrais bien avoir. J'avais très bien révisé mais j'avais tendance à me stressé trop. Il y avait beaucoup de pression dans ma classe et cela se reportait sur moi. La pression, ce n'est jamais bon pour personne.

Tout d'un coup, des bruits dans le couloir nous firent relever la tête. Des voix graves résonnaient et en l'espace de quelques instants plus personnes n'étaient concentrés sur le devoir. Les plus sérieux d'entre nous râlés bruyamment, les plus curieux tendaient l'oreille et la plupart des autres étaient content que des bruits viennent déranger la classe entière. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent ainsi que quelques rires étouffés. Je me fis la remarque qu'un rien pouvait ébranler une petite classe et je soupirai. J'ai toujours été un peu trop mature pour mon jeune âge et ce qui pouvait faire rire mes amis ne me faisait pas toujours rire. Cette histoire de bruits dans les couloirs ... Pffff ! Je m'étais demandée pourquoi ils en faisaient tout un plat. Au bout d'un court instant, le prof se leva et, contrarié, frappa violemment le bureau de ses mains en ordonnant :

"Taisez vous ! Continuez votre travail immédiatement !"

Les bavardages se stoppèrent et les élèves regardèrent le professeur sortir de la classe. Les bruits de pas s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés et, on profita tous de l'absence du prof pour se retourner vers nos amis et commencer une conversation. "Tu as réussis de trouver la problématique ?"; "Tu galère pas trop ?"; "C'est quoi un chrétien ?" "Punaise ... je suis morts !..." Tout le monde y aller et moi, automatiquement, je me retournais vers mon amie pour lui lancer un regard complice. Elle comprit sa signification et me fit un clin d'oeil. Toutes deux s'apprêtèrent alors à comparer nos réponses et nos arguments et à s'aider mutuellement. Je faisais souvent ça pour me rassurer alors que Marie, elle, faisait ça, car sans moi elle avait toujours de mauvaises notes. Mais malheureusement, on eut à peine le temps de se dire quoi que se soit que le prof revint en nous menaçant de nous enlever deux points si jamais on trichait. Les élèves bronchèrent mais le silence se réinstalla très vite et tout le monde se replongea dans sa dissertation. Les bruits dans le couloir s'étaient interrompus et plus personne ne s'en préoccupait d'avantage.

Très vite, cet petit incident sortis de ma tête. Après tout, des élèves qui faisait les idiots dans les couloirs il y en avait tout les jours ! Je me reconcentrai vite et j'étais fier de mes arguments. Je réussissais parfaitement ! La bonne note était assurée et, comme il me restais une demi-heure, je pris le temps de bien relire mon brouillon avant de recopier au propre. Il faut dire que j'avais parfaitement bien appris ma leçon et l'époque du Moyen Age était ma préférée. Mais je fus encore dérangée. Les bruits étaient revenus, plus fort et plus près de notre classe. J'étais sur que quelqu'un, ou même plusieurs personnes approchaient et faisaient exprès de mettre du bazar. Le professeur étaient encore plus en colère et marmonna : "cette fois, je l'attrape et il va passer un sale quart d'heure !"

Malheureusement, il eut a peine le temps de se lever que la porte vola en éclat et quatre hommes entrèrent. Toute la classe releva la tête sous la surprise. Ils n'étaient pas très grand, abordaient sûrement 1 mètre 60 et étaient vêtus d'étoffes et de peau de bête. Leur cheveux étaient longs et ils détenaient presque tous une barbe plus ou moins grande. Au début, on se mit à rire pensant à une farce quelconque mais, lorsque l'un deux posa brutalement sa hache contre le sol en hurlant de se taire, plus personne ne riaient. Ils avaient tous des armes, épée, arc, hache ... Le prof avait reculé de plusieurs pas et tremblait légèrement. La peur s'empara vite de nous. Qui étaient ces fous ? Le plus grand s'avança et nous scruta de son regard de glace. Il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux ébènes. Quelque chose chez lui me fit frissonner. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, ils m'intriguèrent et j'eus l'impression de les connaitre depuis toujours. Foutaise ! C'était juste des fous qui voulait faire une farce. Enfin ... C'était ce que je voulais me faire croire car ils avait vraiment l'air sérieux. Celui qui c'était avancé devait sûrement être le meneur car son regard hautain était celui de quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de donner des ordres.

Dans la classe plus personne ne bougeait. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, on était figé et on attendait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Un des inconnus, qui était le plus petit et qui portait une longue barbe blanche, s'adressa à celui qui nous regardait :

"Thorin, c'est fichu ... On ne la trouve pas ! Il vaudrait mieux partir de suite !"

Le dénommait Thorin répondit tout aussitôt :

"Non. Gandalf nous a dit son prénom ... Il faut demander si elle est là ! Balin ... Il nous a dit qu'elle était indispensable"

"Peut être, mais il nous a aussi dit de ne pas "créer de conflits" ! On a déjà faillis se faire prendre et nous quatre ne passons pas inaperçu dans cette foule d'homme !"

- Il a raison Thorin.(C'était l'homme à la hache) Dépêchons nous !

Thorin soupira bruyamment puis posa son regard sur moi. C'est là que je le vis froncer les sourcils et mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Je serrais la main de mon amie et mon regard se plongea dans le sien. Je faisais de mon mieux pour gérer la panique qui montait dans mon corps. Je voulais détourner les yeux, me levais et partir en courant mais j'étais comme clouée sur ma chaise. Une flamme brillait dans les pupilles de l'étranger et il demanda de sa voix grave :

"Y a-t-il une dénommée Maud dans cette classe ? Une Maud Mithril ?"

Maud ? Oui, oui ... C'était bien mon prénom et tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Je puis vous assurer qu'à se moment précis, j'aurais aimer être enterré six pieds sous terres. Des tremblements me prirent soudain et je me levai d'un bond vif cherchant une tentative de fuite. J'avais un caractère assez impulsif et mon instinct de survie était assez elevé si bien que j'agissais sans prendre en compte les conséquence. IL fallait fuir en vitesse. C'était ce que mon coeur me répétais en battant la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je vis le visage de l'inconnu s'illuminer et il s'adressa au quatrième homme qui l'accompagnait :

"Kili, attrape la et on file"

Alors que Kili s'approchai de moi à grand pas, je reculais jusqu'a me cogner contre le fond de la sale. Malgré moi, des larmes montèrent à mes yeux et j'entendais à peine le meneur ordonner à l'homme de se dépêcher. Lorsque sa main s'empara de mon bras, je poussai un hurlement et lui donnant un coup de point assez brutale :

"Ne me touchez pas !"

Je tremblais davantage et mon corps fut envahit pas la peur. C'était dans ces moments là que je regrettais de ne pas faire de sport de combat. Le dénommé Kili malaxa machinalement sa joue et murmurant : "Elle y va pas en douceur ..." Et cette fois-ci, il s'empara de moi plus violemment et me traina vers la petite compagnie. Je criai et ordonnai vainement qu'on me lâche jusqu'à qu'une main imposante s'étala sur ma bouche pour couper tout les sons. Aucuns de mes camarades de classe n'osaient bouger et je me mis à les haïr violemment, seul le prof, tout tremblant, demanda d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qui était trop fébrile :

"Qui ... Qui êtes vous ? Re... Re... Reposez mon élève !"

Les quatre étrangers le fixèrent et celui à la hache s'avança vers lui, son arme à la main.

"Toi mon p'tit gars tu te tais. Ce qu'on fait ne te regardes pas."

"Dwalin ! Il faut y aller."

Sans attendre quoi que soit de plus, les inconnus sortirent, m'emportant avec eux. Je me débattais toujours mais avec moins de vigueur. Les larmes perlaient sur mes joues et un des leurs avait laisser sa main sur ma bouche. On descendait à grande vitesse les escaliers du bâtiment A. Ils cherchaient la sortie, se questionnant entre eux sur le chemin à prendre. Arrivée dans la grande cours, ils se précipitèrent vers le portail. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivée sur nous et, moi, impuissante, avais perdu toute capacité de raisonnement. J'étais dans le vide, perdue, je ne savais et ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait. Ils m'entrainèrent dans la rue et au bout d'un moment, voyant que je les ralentissais. L'un deux, Dwalin, me porta sur son épaule. Dès que ma bouche fut libre, la première chose que je fis fus de crier à l'aide mais, rapidement, le meneur me dit d'un ton glacial : "Ferme là si tu veux pas y passer." Et je retomba dans un silence de plomb. Ils courraient toujours, parfois se perdaient et rebroussaient chemin lorsqu'enfin, ils retrouvèrent un de leur compagnon.

"Fili ! Enfin ... Je crus ne jamais trouver la sortie de cette foutue forteresse ..." Tout en disant ces mots, le dénommé Kili s'approcha du blond en lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Dwalin me posa part terre et toute tremblante je me dégageais comme je pouvais de son étreinte en lui mordant la main. Il fallait fuir. Dès que le nain à la hache me lâcha dans un grognement, je courus comme je pus mais, je ne vis pas le pied tendu de Kili et je trébuchai en m'étalant par terre. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa mais, sans pensé au sang qui coulait de mes coudes et mes genoux, je me relevai d'un bond pour continuer ma course. Malheureusement une main attrapa mon poignet et puissamment me rapprocha du groupe. Désespérément, je me mis à supplier :

"Lâchez moi ! Je vous en pris, laissez moi partir !"

Thorin haussa les sourcils mais garda sa poigne sur mon poignet et Dwalin éclata de rire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Ma peur était toujours présente mais, en l'entendant rire de la sorte, la colère s'empara de tout mon être. Se moquait il de moi ? Il fut rejoint par Fili et Kili. Je ne disais rien, les regardant rire à en perdre haleine. A ce moment là, la pauvre petite Maud se sentit plus su'humilié mais ne pensait pas que les homme à qui elle avait affaire était des nains qui ne lui voulaient aucun mal. J'espérais toujours que ces hommes me faisaient seulement une bonne petite farce mais, au bout d'un moment, ils se calmèrent et Dwalin posa brutalement sa main sur mon épaule en disant :

"Je ne savais pas que les elfes se plaisaient tant à supplier et à pleurer devant des nains ! Moi qui pensait que vous étiez nobles !"

Hein ? Quoi ? Je pensai alors qu'ils étaient encore plus fou que je ne l'avais imaginé. La tête que je fis en cet instant leur fit sûrement rire de nouveau car Kili rajouta :

"Regardez la tête qu'elle fait ! Pas très gracieux !"

"Kili ..."

C'était la voix grave de Thorin qui fit taire le dénommé Kili. Je leur lançais des regards noirs en tentant toujours de me défaire de la poigne de Thorin mais, quand je le sentis serrer davantage je me stoppai directement en retenant un gémissement. Il prit à nouveau la parole :

"Dwalin, porte là, elle nous ralentirait."

Sans que j'eusse le temps de protester, on me souleva et on me déposa brutalement sur une épaule. Je tapais le dos en vain et soudainement, une lueur blanche m'aveugla et me fit perdre connaissance.

Quand je me réveilla, mes yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à la lumière extérieur. Lentement, je regardais autour de moi. Le paysage était composé de montagne et de foret, la brise était fraiche et aucune ville ne se voyait à l'horizon. Il me fallut un temps pour me remémorer les évènements passaient et, quand tous mes souvenirs me revinrent, je fus pris de panique. Pourtant, les inconnus m'ignoraient et parlaient entre eux sur la destination, leurs péripéties et leurs craintes. Seule, je dus reprendre mon souffle et me calmer. J'étais toujours en vie et ce n'était pas si mal dans ma situation. L'homme se nommant Dwalin me portait toujours comme un vulgaire sac à patate et j'étais secouée à chacun de ses pas. Les larmes sur mon visage avaient cessés de couler mais la peur envahissait toujours mon coeur. Une série de questions défilait dans ma tête : Que me veulent ils ? Que vont ils faire de moi ? Qui sont ils ? Où sommes nous ?

Au bout d'un moment, Dwalin finit par me poser par terre. On était à la lisière d'une petite foret. Au loin, j'entendais des éclats de rires et, plus on avançait, plus on se rapprochait des bruits. J'étais en tête de groupe, à côté du meneur qui ne m'avait pas jeté un seul regard depuis notre arrivée sur les plaines. Maud, ma petit Maud, calme toi, ce n'est pas si dramatique, ils ne sont pas si méchants ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais fait kidnapper ! Enfin si mais ... Je veux dire, ils ne t'ont pas brutaliser. Juste fait tomber et emmener de force. Bon ils se sont un peu moqués mais ce n'est pas si grave ... Hein ? Dans ma tête, je tentais de me rassurer. J'avais toujours le don d'optimiser les choses ! Même si dans ce cas là, c'était plus dur.

Plus personne ne parlait et au bout de longues minutes, on arriva devant ce qui devait être le reste de leurs compagnons. Ils étaient tous autour d'un feu de camp et portaient aussi des barbes plus ou moins longues. C'était la mode chez eux ? Un signe pour se reconnaitre ? Il y en avait un, avec un drôle de chapeau, qui jouait de la flute et les autres chantaient. Néanmoins, quand ils nous virent arriver, ils tournèrent leurs regards sur nous et vinrent, en riant et parlant, tapaient fortement sur les épaules de mes ravisseurs. Je fus vite mise à l'écart et éloignée du groupe. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit était, à nouveau, celle de fuir. Je fis un pas en arrière, puis un autre, puis encore un autre avant de me cogner contre quelqu'un et de tomber à la renverse.

Zut ! A terre, je me reculai vivement pour m'éloigner de la personne avec laquelle j'étais tombée. Mon regard se fixa sur lui et je remarquai directement qu'il était différent. Plus petit que les autres, il portaient pas de grosses fourrures, ni de côtes de mailles, ni de barbe, ni même aucunes grossières armes. Il avait une veste rouge et un pantalon brun et, à sa taille, pendait une petite lame, fine et délicate. Ses cheveux formaient des boucles et son visage détenait un aire plus innocent et moins bourrus. Je m'appretais à m'excuser avant que je ne me souvienne que ces fous m'avaient kidnappés et emmenés dans un endroit qui m'étais complètement inconnu. L'intention se porta sur nous et le nain au drôle de chapeau s'approcha et tendis la main au plus petit pour l'aider à se relever.

"Vous allez bien Maitre Cambrioleur ?"

"Oui, oui, oui ! Il n'y a pas de souci tout va parfaitement bien ! Merci Bofur ... "

Une fois le cambrioleur debout, le dénommé Bofur se dirigea vers moi et me tendit la main. Sans un mot j'observais l'aide qu'on me proposait et, je l'accepta. Bofur m'aida à me relever et, une fois debout, je boitillai légèrement. Du sang coulait de mon genou. La plaie venait de se rouvrir et bien que cela de soit pas très profond, une vive douleur me fit tressaillir. Bofur fut surprit et me demanda :

"Vous allez bien jeune fille ?"

Je continuai de le regarder mais sans rien lui dire. J'étais bien trop chamboulée pour dire quoi que se soit bien que je tremblais d'envie de leur demander la raison de mon kidnapping. Il se retourna vers mes kidnappeurs pour leur demander :

"Vous lui avait fait quoi à la demoiselle ?"

Sur le qui vive, Thorin répondit aussitôt :

"Absolument rien ! Elle est juste tellement faible et frèle qu'un rien la tourmente."

"Thorin à raison ! renchérit Dwalin. La petite est vraiment fragile. Regardez comment elle tremble ! Pourquoi diable sommes nous allé la chercher. On ne la connait même pas !..."

L'homme à la grande barbe blanche les interrompit :

"Thorin, Dwalin, vous savez très bien pourquoi elle est ici. Gandalf a dit que c'était nécessaire ! N'oubliez pas que nous l'avons un peu enlever de force sans rien lui expliquer ..."

Le silence s'installa soudain et on me regardai avec compassion. Moi, je nageais dans l'incompréhension total. Zut ! Que me voulait on ?

"Peut être faudrait il commencer pas le commencement ?"

La petite voix de celui que j'avais bousculé tout à l'heure brisa le silence. On le regardai, à présent, les sourcils levaient, en attente d'explications. Il soupira légèrement et reprit :

"Je veux dire qu'il faudrait peut être faire les présentations."

Et tout le monde hocha la tête en riant légèrement. Seul Thorin gardait un visage impassible. Ils se présentèrent tous et à chaque fois que j'entendais un nom, je l'oubliais aussitôt. Je n'avait pas une très bonne mémoire mais j'écoutais : Bilbon, le plus frêle, Bofur, avec son drôle de chapeau, Dwalin, celui à la hache, Balin, le plus vieux et sa barbe blanche, Kili et Fili, les deux frères, Oin, le plus jeune, Bombur, Bifur, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Dori et bien sur Thorin. Thorin ecu de chêne, fils de Thrain , fils de Thror. Mais c'était quoi tout ces noms ridicules ? Méfiante, je gardais toujours une certaine distance entre eux et moi.

"Et vous ? Linawen c'est cela ?"

C'était Bofur qui tout en me parlant se rapprocha de moi. J'étais appuyée contre un arbre, mes mains s'agrippant à l'écorce de celui-ci. Mes sourcils étaient toujours froncés et je les dévisageais un par un. C'était quoi cette nouvelle invention ? Quand mon regard croisa celui de Thorin, un frisson parcouru mon corps. Je m'étais alors immédiatement dis que celui là, je n'allais pas l'apprécier du tout. Bien que, les évènements qui suivirent furent bien différent de ce que j'avais pus m'imaginer. Son regard s'assombrit et, impatient, il s'exprima de sa voix grave :

"On vous a posé une question."

Je sursauta et m'empressa de répondre :

"Euh ... Non ! Enfin oui je répond mais non je ne m'appelle pas Linawen mais Maud."

Je me rapelle que je m'étais directement demandée pourquoi je lui avais obéit avec tant d'empressement. Moi qui était d'habitude plutôt arrogante et impertinente lorsqu'on m'imposait certaines choses. Il s'apprêta à me répondre lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Tous les hommes ici présent se retournèrent vivement, hache et dague à la main et j'ouvris grand mes yeux de surprise. Ils font quoi là ? Heureusement, ils rangèrent vite leurs armes lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que ce n'était qu'un "ami". Le nouveau arrivé était encore différent de tous les autres. Il était extrêmement grand et portait une espèce de longue tunique grise ainsi qu'un chapeau, tout aussi gris, pointu et large. Dans sa main, il tenait un long bâton et comme beaucoup d'autres, il portait lui aussi une barbe. Alors que tout le monde paressaient joyeux, Thorin intervint dans la discussion et toutes les voix s'éteignirent.

"Il était temps Gandalf ... Nous sommes allés la chercher comme convenu. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas une bêtise. Une Elfe ... Une Elfe et une femme qui ne sait ni se battre ni survivre en pleine nature !..."

"Puisque je vous dis qu'elle est indispensable" soupira l'homme âgé avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave. "Thorin, il va falloir apprendre à me faire confiance." Il fit une légère pose et reprit après réflexion." Il faudra cependant lui donner quelques leçons d'épée ..."

"Et des habits !" renchérit le brun d'un ton méprisant.

Oui. C'était vrai que je ne portais pas grand chose sur le dos. Mais a quoi cela me servirait de porter plus ? Nous étions en plein été et je n'étais vêtue que d'une fine robe bleu où était répété les mêmes motifs : des petits oiseaux blancs. Ma robe était plutôt courte et s'arrêtait un peu au dessus de mes genoux. Elle avait pour manche de simples bretelles et détenait un joli décolleté en triangle. Et bien quoi ? Ce n'était pas dans mon programme, aujourd'hui de me faire kidnapper ! Et puis, ce n'était pas moi qui était habillée comme une clocharde ... Lorsque je sentis tous ces regards courir sur mon corps, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir un peu. Kili s'exclama en riant légèrement :

"Moi je la trouve très bien comme ça ! Et une présence féminine ne pourra pas faire de mal."

"Tu n'as pas tord frérot ! Et puis, une jolie présence féminine ..."

Ils eurent tous deux le droit au regard sombres de toutes la compagnie et ils se turent aussitôt, laissant Thorin parlait de nouveau :

"Puisque vous y tenez tant, Fili, Kili, vous vous occuperez de lui apprendre à manier une arme ET à lui trouver un pantalon."

Les deux frères prirent alors un aire faussement triste mais se jetèrent déjà des clins d'oeil complices. Je commençais à être fatiguer que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et j'étais énervée de ne rien comprendre à la situation. Je venais de me faire enlever et je ne connaissais ni la cause, ni mes ravisseurs et j'étais surprise de la tournures que prenait ma petite aventure. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'on me voulait du mal et je devenais perplexe. J'avais envie de leur hurler une insulte avant de me retourner pour fuir et rentrer chez moi, sauf que je ne les connaissais pas assez bien pour savoir comment ils réagiraient. Etaient ils dangereux ? Peut etre pas tous mais certain, je me méfiais ! Le Dwalin et le Thorin était vraiment pas digne de confiance. Ceux là, j'étais sur qu'à n'importe quel moment, ils étaient capables de me couper la tête. Rien qu'à cette pensée, des frissons parcoururent mon corps. Il y avait quand même ce Bofur et ce Bilbon qui m'avait l'aire totalement inoffensif. Tout était contradictoire.

Et puis il me vint une pensée ! C'était peut être une émission de télé qui s'amusait à capturer des gens pour les faire vivre dans la nature ? Ou bien une camera cachée ? Ou bien, j'étais peut être en train de rêver ! Oui. Peut être que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il fallait simplement que je me réveille. Un sourire illumina mon visage. C'était la seule possibilité ! J'entrepris alors à me pincer la peau mais, même si je le faisais de toutes mes forces, je restais toujours face à ces fous qui me dévisageaient comme si c'était moi la malade. Misère de misère ... Gandalf s'approcha alors de moi et, passant une main dans mon dos, m'invita à m'assoir près du feu. J'étais docile et j'obéis sans un mot. J'avais peur de leurs réaction si je refusais. Une fois tout le monde assit, c'est lui qui prit la parole en premier :

"Ma petite Linawen, je pense que tu as des...

"Maud. C'est Maud."

Il me regarda avec étonnement mais reprit :

"Euh ... Oui. Je pense donc que tu as des tas de questions à me poser. Néanmoins, je vais d'abord te raconter ce que tu dois savoir sur ta présence ici et après, tu poseras toutes les questions que tu désires ..."

Il eut une minute de pause.

"Déjà, il faut savoir que tu n'es plus dans ton monde. Ici, il y a bien trop de choses différentes pour que je puisse te raconter tout ce que je sais à propos de nos terres et des gens qui y vivent. Je vais donc tâcher d'être clair, précis et d'aller droit au but !" Un deuxième silence se fit pendant lequel Gandalf alluma sa pipe. "Ici, il existe plusieurs êtres tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. Les efles, les nains, les hommes, les hobbits, des magiciens mais aussi des créatures malfaisantes comme des orques, des gobelins, des géants, des trolls et bien d'autres encore." En désignant les hommes présents autour de moi il dit : "La compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne est composé de nains, d'un Hobbit ( il désigna Bilbon) et de moi même, Gandalf, Gandalf le gris."

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcils mais trop concentré sur ce qu'il me disait je ne réagissais pas. Il fallait que je comprenne ce qu'on m'expliquait. Mes bras étaient croisés et mon regard fixé sur celui du magicien j'attendais la suite. J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'on me racontait, d'ailleurs je n'y croyais pas du tout ! Mais je ne disais pas un mot, malgré moi j'étais curieuse et je voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais là. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer, je vis Thorin serrait furieusement les poings.

"Nous sommes en pleine quête, si on peut dire ça de cette manière là ! Et nous tentons de reprendre le royaume perdu des Nains : Erebor. Nous nous apprêtons à traverser Mirkhood et nous avons besoin de vous pour la suite des évènements puisqu'il nous manque une elfe dans notre compagnie. D'autant plus que vous êtes ... spécial."

Il eut un silence. Un long silence où, en me regardant, les nains attendaient une réponses. Mais, il ne sortit rien de ma bouche. Non pas parce que je n'avais rien compris ou bien parce que j'étais trop intimidée, non, non. Seulement parce que je ne croyais à aucunes paroles prononçaient par le sois disant magicien. Même si j'étais une fille qui rêvait d'aventure, de mystère et de magie, ça faisait longtemps qu'on m'avait dit que tous ce qui étaient fantastiques n'existaient pas. Et, à presque 18 ans, je n'y croyais plus. J'étais, selon mes pensées, rentrée dans le monde des adultes là où l'imagination n'a pas sa place. Donc, son histoire de nains, de montagnes, de troll et blah blah blah, il pouvait la garder ! Moi je voulais qu'on me dise la vérité ! Je commençais à être en colère contre ces malades et voyant qu'il attendait quelques choses venant de moi, je me levai d'un coup. Les poings serraient, je m'écriais :

"Vous êtes vraiment tous fous ! Arrêtez de me dire des bêtises ! Vos blagues ne me font pas rire du tout ...! Si vous voulez jouer avec les gens de cette manière là, allez vous trouver un autre cobaye ! Je ne suis pas aussi débile !"

Et, tout en disant ces paroles, je m'étais levée et légèrement éloignée de l'assemblée. Sentant que je m'apprêtais à partir en courant, Fili fut le premier à se relever et à poser une main sur mon épaule en signe d'avertissement. Sa deuxième main se posa sur mon autre épaule et je me sentis comme prisonnière. Gandalf soupira.

"Nous ne sommes pas des imposteurs et vous ne vous appelez pas Maud. Vous êtes la seconde fille d'Elrond de Fondcombe ainsi que le fiancée de Legolas, le fils de Thranduil. Il est temps pour vous de retrouver vos souvenirs !"

Tout en disant ces mots, il tapa son bâton contre le sol et je fus plongée dans de doux souvenirs, ceux ou j'étais encore Linawen.


End file.
